


Vision

by skyekingsleigh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyekingsleigh/pseuds/skyekingsleigh
Summary: “The vision–“ she blurted out, making him even more confused. “I just need to know. The vision– am I still part of it?”





	Vision

**Author's Note:**

> this turned out fluffier than planned oops

It was funny how things could change in only a matter of days. The whole summer had been almost perfect; she was with her first love (her _only_ love, really) and they were happy. They had _plans_ ; they were so certain they would be in each other’s futures. Now though? She’s not so sure anymore. 

It was a few weeks after their break-up and after everything with the beast and all died down when the pain finally caught up to Malia. Kira had been spending time with her parents more, so she didn’t see her as much. Liam had been with Mason pretty much 24/7; probably scared his best friend would turn to another abominable creature again. The trio– Scott, Lydia and Stiles were inseparable. Malia wanted to avoid them as much as possible these days. She felt like she was fourth wheeling whenever she was around them. Besides, Stiles was there. It would be too awkward. 

_Stiles._

Malia took another shot of the bourbon she saw in her father’s hidden stash underneath the kitchen sink. If only were-creatures could get drunk. The bottle was almost empty yet she didn’t feel any buzz. For the first time since Scott and Stiles found her, she wanted to be human. 

Human her would drink her sorrows away and cry it off for a night and then she’d move on. Her were-coyote self though had other plans. 

She remembered the way he looked at her like she was his world. The way he held her like he was afraid she’d leave. But he was the one who left. He was the one who walked away from her. He broke his promise. He left her behind. 

Malia saw the way Stiles sent Scott a silent glare when he asked Malia for help that one time in the tunnels. More than that, she _heard_ him. He didn’t want her there. He didn’t even look at her or acknowledge her. She never felt so rejected before. 

Was this the so-called love everyone at school seemed to talk about? Was this supposed to be it? If it is then it really sucks. 

Malia only cried a few times since her accident all those years ago that caused her to turn into a mountain lion. First was when she saw her father again and hugged him. Then there was this time when she found out she was adopted though it had only been a few mintues of tears before her anger consumed her. She also cried when she finally controlled her shift during the full moon with Stiles’ help. Then, of course, that day outside the sheriff’s station when Stiles had walked away from her, slamming the door to her Toyota in the process. After that, there was this one time she saw a female chimera get killed right before her eyes. Stiles held her hands like she was fragile, and maybe a few months ago she would’ve denied it. But now though, she knew. That’s all she ever was: fragile and slow and stupid and not good enough for him, apparently. 

So many promises were broken, so many people left. Derek, her only real family that she trusted, left. Peter was gone. Her foster mom and sister: dead. Kira was MIA. Now, Stiles left as well. How the hell was she supposed to cope with so many losses? 

Malia didn’t even notice that the bottle of the supposedly strong alcohol she was downing was empty. So she went to get another one. And another one. Then another one until there was only one bottle left in her dad’s stash. That was when she figured that she should stop.

Yet no matter how many bottles she emptied, her brain was still filled with the taste of his lips and the feel of his touch and his hot breath against her sweaty skin. She reckoned she really was fucked. 

“Dammit,” she cursed, throwing herself on the couch. It was a good thing her dad’s away for the weekend to visit their family in San Francisco. He never would have tolerated this kind of behavior. 

She grabbed her phone, contemplating on whether to call Lydia so she could at least have someone to share her problems with, or if she could just go directly to Stiles and force him to talk to her. Either way was probably stupid. 

_“We have nothing left here, Mal,” she remembered her dad telling her one night over dinner. “San Francisco’s not so bad, right? Besides, we have family there. You can apply for a nice college there and maybe even get an apartment of your own. What do you think?”_

Of course she refused. Stiles had planned everything, and she was part of that plan. Was she still, though? Or did that change as well? She couldn’t fight off her tears anymore and one drop slipped out of her left eye without noticing it. She hastily brushed it off and got to her feet. Before she knew it, she was in her coat and opening up her front porch with her car keys in hand. Was she really going to do this? Should she do this?

_This isn’t for him, she reminded herself. This is for me. This is for my own sanity. I have to. I need to._

She was parking right outside his house less than twenty minutes later. She remembered the times when she would sneak in his window at 1 am and he’d welcome her with open arms. They even came to a point where she didn’t even have to sneak in, anymore, Sheriff Stilinski already gave her a spare key. She still had those somewhere chained with her car keys. But she wanted to go old school tonight. Maybe alcohol didn’t make her drunk, but she could pretend she was so she would have the guts to even knock on his window. 

“Okay, Malia,” she whispered to herself, crouching her knees. “It’s now or never.”

She leaped off the ground and landed with a soft thud on Stiles’ window, her hands gripping the frames for support. She took a deep breath before knocking on the slightly damp glass. 

She knocked for a while, maybe two minutes, before she heard him groan from the other side and get to his feet. His footsteps echoed in Malia’s ears as she anticipated to see his face again, to lock eyes with him after all these days. 

And then it happened. Stiles slowly opened his window, mouth dropped open as he stared at her in a weird way. Malia cleared her throat before letting herself inside his room. 

She took her time to look at him properly. His hair had grown a bit longer than she remembered, slight stubbles growing on his chin. He had dark circles underneath his eyes now, dark enough to make Malia frown. 

He was wearing a very familiar-looking flannel pajamas and a plain white shirt, crumpled probably from the way he was sleeping. And Malia could deny it all she wanted but she missed him. She missed her Stiles, boyfriend or not. He had become her best friend and not just her lover, though he succeeded on that part as well. 

“Malia…” he said her name as if he couldn’t believe she was actually standing right in front of him. “What- what are you doing here?”

She tried to think of something to say, closing and opening her mouth like a fish. “I know we’re not really talking right now, that we’re broken up. But I just have to know. Just once.” She told him like she was also reassuring herself that that was her only purpose on being there in his room. 

“What is it?” he frowned, turning his back on her to open his night light on. 

“The vision–“ she blurted out, making him even more confused. “I just need to know. The vision– am I still part of it?”

Saying the words were worse than asking them to herself earlier at home. Now she felt all kinds of emotions from embarrassed to hurt to angry to heartbroken. Everything made her head spin.

Before she knew it she was crying silent tears, but she refused to make a sound, watching his expression. He looked confused as well, for one, but also surprised. And Malia wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. 

“Please, Stiles. You have to tell me now before I go or else I’ll forever burden myself with what if’s when I do leave this place,” she continued, clenching her jaw and wiping away her tears. 

“You’re leaving?” Stiles gaped, inching closer to her. “You, you can’t just up and leave! That’s unfair!”

“Why?” she glared. “Why is it unfair? I’m not needed here anymore! I don’t have purpose here anymore, Stiles. My dad wants to move to San Francisco, move closer to his family. I just… I can’t go without knowing.”

“Malia,” he almost whimpered. His fists were clenched and she felt kind of guilty to put this kind of weight on his shoulders, but she needed this. She needed to be selfish just this once. Was that so bad?

“I love you, Stiles. I love you a lot. I never doubted that. And I told you; I like the vision, especially if I’m part of it. But lately it’s been getting quite obvious that I’m not anymore. “

“What are you talking about?” he frowned. “Of course you’re a part of it! Malia, how could you think that…” he trailed off. 

“Well, it’s pretty simple given the way we’ve interacted the past few days,” she smiled bitterly. 

“Malia, do you think that I don’t love you?” her breath got caught in her throat. Through their ten months of being together and a couple more before that, they’ve never exchanged those words. Yes, she said them earlier but it was said on a whim. She did mean it, but Stiles had more time to think and he chose to say them now.  
“I love you. I do, that isn’t the problem. I’m the problem Malia, I’ve changed, and everyday I think I’m changing for the worst. And everyone seemed to notice it. Everyone but you.

“And that scared me. It scared me because I don’t really deserve you, Mal. You accepted me and loved all versions of me. And I’m not used to someone loving me that much. So I decided to be selfish and left. I’ve been stupid I know that. But I love you.”

“But,” she stuttered. “The way you acted, and Lydia–“

“–is my friend. Malia, listen to me; you’ll always be part of the vision. Malia, _**you are the vision** _. You’re my future and I’m such an asshole to even try and jeopardize it. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I lov–__

__Malia launched herself on his arms before he could finish. Almost immediately his lips attacked hers, like instinct. A moan came out from him and a sound akin to a growl rumbled in her throat. It only seemed to excite both of them more._ _

__They ended up with Malia straddling Stiles in his bed, no longer passionately making out but instead sharing nonsense conversations and stifling their laughs with more kisses._ _

__“Stiles?” Malia mumbled against his chest once they were ready to sleep. He only hummed in response to signal to her that he’s still awake. “You’re my vision, too.”_ _

__He tried his best to hide his grin by burying his face on her hair, lips puckering to peck her head a couple of times while he gripped her body closer to his, sure that he’ll never let this girl go again._ _


End file.
